


Can't Move Past the Past

by NoBinoDino



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angst, Anxceit - Freeform, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoBinoDino/pseuds/NoBinoDino
Summary: After all these years of ignoring each other, after a past relationship turned bad, Virgil finally understands the mirror of pain in his eyes.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Can't Move Past the Past

**Author's Note:**

> My first published work on Ao3 (also it's like super short soo-)

Virgil feigned excitement as the arm snaked around his waist, pulling him flush against the warm body beside him. 

"And to my lovely fiancé, Virgil, who has always been, and forever will be by my side!" The voice rang out in his ear, cheery and dramatic as always. 

Virgil took note of how soft the velvet of his fiancé's red blazer was against his skin, how pleasant the smell of the main course and his fiancé's cologne mixed together. How much he was hurting, and could tell no one.

He looked around the room, honey-brown eyes landing on each and every one of his friends' faces. 

Patton, who was grinning so widely Virgil was sure that his face would be sore after the event was over, who helped him through every heartbreak, who lent a shoulder to cry on when life was too rough. 

Logan, who's glasses reflected the hidden pain in Virgil's own eyes, who was always the logical reasoning behind every decision, who kept him from making bad choices when he felt as if he had no control.

Remus, who's grin matched his fiancé's next to him, who was so proud of his best friend and his brother for finally understanding how meant to be they were, despite Virgil's feeling as if everything happening in his life was wrong. 

Virgil glanced back at his fiancé, who smiled sweetly at him and raised his glass for a toast before looking back into the crowd and raising his own crystal carved wine glass into the air, his eyes catching on the feigned enthusiasm in the back of the room. 

Virgil's eyes met his, and the world froze for a mere moment, which felt forever. 

He caught the false grin filled with pearly white teeth, the golden hair falling into his face, over milky white skin. The pure lies behind his hazel eyes, glistening with hidden sadness, and betrayal. 

He saw the memories in those eyes. 

The late nights staying up watching Parks and Rec, and The Shining, those moments where Virgil would latch onto his shoulder, eyes fixated on the screen as the axe tore through the door in the movie. 

The thunderstorms where they would sneak out of the house to meet, shared kisses so blissful it seemed only a dream. 

The days where he was so entranced by that smile that he realized he could spend hours smiling back, staring into those eyes. 

Those eyes.

Those eyes that held so much pain and misery, and rejection. 

Those eyes which reflected every bit of their past, every memory that Virgil couldn't help but to hide away in shame.

Those eyes, which watched in content as Virgil finally seemed happy enough without him, though in sadness for Virgil, and anger at himself for letting it all happen. 

Those eyes, which seemed to forget about every other person in the room, only intent on Virgil's faked love for the man in the scarlet red blazer, who had his arm wrapped around his waist and his glass raised in the air, praising what he thought was love. 

Those eyes, which Virgil always thought where so... so beautiful. 

Janus's eyes. 

Janus.


End file.
